


一个ABO

by Bersarker



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker
Summary: CP旧剑兰
Relationships: Lancelot of the Lake | Saber/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 3





	一个ABO

莫德雷德刚打开家门就闻到了一股不属于这里的气味。那气味很淡，就像是雨后的潮湿空气，让人联想到藏在森林深处的湖水。

莫德雷德握着门把思考了一秒钟，转身、关门、走，三个动作一气呵成。

用脚趾想也知道谁在家里，莫德雷德并不想知道具体细节。 亚瑟听着门关上的声音忍不住笑了，低头咬着兰斯洛特的耳垂，“莫德雷德又该去找加拉哈德了。”

温热的气息扑在耳后，王的声音压的很低，因为轻笑而有些颤意。兰斯洛特忍不住抖了抖，侧过头注视着王，张了张口却什么都没说，氤氲着水雾的眼睛已经透露了主人所有未出口的渴求。

兰斯洛特现在的状况很槽糕，他觉得自己快要融化了，从里到外。亚瑟还埋在他的体内，不属于自己的器官炙热得让他害怕自己会被灼伤，身体却叫嚣着需要更多，忍不住咬紧了体内的异物，想要它再深一点，再深一点，直到自己被彻底填满。而王似乎又有了什么坏心眼，只是停在那里，看着第一骑士无声的催促，久久没有动作。

“王……？”兰斯洛特忍不住微微抬了抬腰，却在下一秒被按在床单上，接下来的是王一个又一个的吻，从后颈一直延伸到腰。换了平时，对性事本身并无太大热衷的兰斯洛特对这种床上的小温存一定十分受用，可是现在……

“王……请……不要……玩弄……呜……”艰难的语句被一个突然的顶弄截去了后半截，似乎是打定了主意要欺负自家骑士的王在这一下之后又没了动作，兰斯洛特已经彻底软倒在柔软的被褥里，没了力气。

“我看兰斯洛特卿近段时间似乎十分忙碌，难得的休假，不想太过劳累卿，所以这一次不如就这么慢慢来吧。”

王带着笑意的声音仿佛从很远的地方传来，兰斯洛特眨了眨眼睛，视线里已经被生理性的泪水模糊成了一片，王说完这句话之后果然开始以及其缓慢的频率动作。发情期的身体完全不满足于这种程度的抽送，因为高热而过分敏感的内壁却因为体内的异物的每一寸移动而收缩，快感冲刷着兰斯洛特原本就不甚清晰的大脑，却如隔靴搔痒，始终达不到最渴望的那处。

几乎被逼疯了的兰斯洛特清楚地知道亚瑟这又是在闹什么脾气，对情事并不热衷又对工作爱得深沉的第一骑士又一次因为工作晾了自家王足足一个月。最初兰斯洛特还有些担心亚瑟不满，这种担忧在看到王上班期间与平日并无异样的笑容以及对自己工作进度的嘉奖之后就彻底打消了。

于是我们的第一骑士在“王的嘉奖”加持下继续没日没夜地加班了整整半个月。

现在兰斯洛特已经悔得肠子都青了。

“听高文说父王这次直接给批了十天的长假，兰斯洛特怕是要死在我父王的床上了。”莫德雷德伸长了腿丝毫没有形象地躺在加拉哈德家的沙发上，深吸了一口气，“还是你这好，没什么奇怪的气味。”

旁边扶手椅上的加拉哈德闻言忍不住伸手捂住了脸。

莫德雷德说的是大实话，潘德拉贡家的人似乎天生的狗（直）鼻（感）子，连beta都能闻出气味来，更别说信息素浓烈多了的alpha和omega，alpha还可以忍，实在不行就用潘德拉贡家祖传的薄荷味加强版信息素怼回去。但是omega就麻烦多了，莫德雷德平时闻见omega都是绕着走的。加拉哈德本身是alpha，家里虽然住着兰斯洛特这个omega，但是因为精灵的加护，兰斯洛特身上并没有信息素味，导致身为alpha的加拉哈德在和老爹同居了近二十年才从莫德雷德那里知道自家老爸是omega，这一事实让加拉哈德在很长一段时间里都对兰斯洛特到底是自己的老爸还是老妈产生了深深的怀疑。

再说一遍，去他妈的潘德拉贡家特产狗（直）鼻（感）子。

另一边，兰斯洛特觉得自己真的要死在亚瑟的床上了，不过是因为欲求不满。

“说出来卿可能不信，加拉哈德之前来问过我他是不是我和卿生的。”玩心大起的王已经丧心病狂到边上他边和他聊天了。

兰斯洛特把脸深深地埋进了柔软的枕头里，双手攥紧了洁白的床单，他真的忍不下去了，他怕自己一开口就说出一些让自己终身后悔的话。

他见过发情期的omega是怎么哀求alpha的，那些话让他听得都忍不住脸红，却又心底发凉。由于湖中仙女的加护，兰斯洛特一直像个beta一样生活着，没有信息素，更没有发情期，那些事情对湖之骑士来说都是不可想象的。

直到他遇到了亚瑟。

所有潘德拉贡都是alpha，而且都是强大到不会被omega的信息素影响，还能反过来影响omega的发情期的alpha+。在遇到亚瑟之后，兰斯洛特经历了自己的第一次发情期，之后便是第二次，第三次。只要亚瑟想，他随时能让兰斯洛特进入发情期。

而亚瑟甚至没有标记他。

兰斯洛特没有告诉亚瑟，他一点都不喜欢发情期，他害怕自己变成其他的omega那样，抛弃所有的尊严和底线，为了满足可以说出任何不知廉耻的话语。

但亚瑟也从来没有强迫过他，他们在一起十多年，这是亚瑟第四次强制让他发情。

也是玩得最过的一次。

兰斯洛特觉得自己几乎快要溺死在情欲中，亚瑟的信息素包裹着他，把他残存的所有理智拽向欲欲望深渊。下一秒，亚瑟扶着他的下巴托起了他的脸，及时阻止了自己的第一骑士把自己闷死在枕头里的行为。

兰斯洛特的视线已经彻底模糊了，他感觉到冰凉的液体从烫得通红的脸颊滑落，许久之后才反应过来那是自己的眼泪。

他听见王叹了口气，随后细细密密的吻落在了自己的眼睑、眼角、脸颊上，“这次是我玩得太过了，都怪卿冷落我太久，我很想念卿啊。”

兰斯洛特眨了眨眼睛，终于看清了王翡翠色的眼睛，他努力伸出手抓住亚瑟几乎纹丝不乱的衣襟，几乎是颤抖着说：“王……求您……”

最后两个字被亚瑟用吻封缄，一同被吞入腹中的还有随后泄出的断断续续的呻吟。

十天的假期还很长。

加拉哈德看着完全霸占了自己的床的莫德雷德，决定现在就动身去探望远在喜马拉雅山的妹妹玛修。

玛修：前辈，这里的沙滩感觉很不错呢。

没错这就烂尾了。

END.


End file.
